


work in progress

by starstarfairy



Series: RinHaru Week 2019 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Haruka is a tease, M/M, Rin is sexually frustrated, except not entirely an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarfairy/pseuds/starstarfairy
Summary: Haruka asks Rin if he can paint him.RinHaruWeek 2019, Day 6 - Celebrities, Blue prompt: Artists, Red Prompt: Models
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended to write something this long (or this horny) for this year's RinHaru Week. This was an accident. Am I sorry? Probably not.
> 
> Bold of you to assume I even bothered to edit this. Apologies for any mistakes; if you see anything funky, please let me know!

“Hold still.”

Rin grimaced at Haruka from the couch, trying to roll his shoulders as discreetly as possible. “I think my arm is falling asleep,” he whined.

“It wouldn’t be if you chose a better position,” Haruka said curtly, not looking up from the easel.

Rin huffed through his nose. “How much longer?”

Haruka glanced at the timer on his phone. “Twenty minutes.”

Rin groaned. “I have to pee.”

“Hold it.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Just take a photo.”

“It’s not the same.”

Rin grunted. “Artists.”

Twenty minutes came and went, and Haruka’s phone finally beeped.

“Oh, thank _fuck,_ ” Rin said, immediately springing from the couch and diving for the bathroom.

Haruka sighed, setting aside his charcoal and wiping his hands. He swiped his phone screen to shut off the alarm, glancing at his drawing pad. He hadn’t gotten in nearly as much detail as he would’ve liked, but it worked well enough for a light study, he supposed.

“Phew.” Rin strode back into the room, naked as the day he was born.

Haruka snorted. “You didn’t even bother with a robe or anything, huh.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” Still, as if remembering his shame, he shimmied into a pair of sweatpants he had discarded on the floor somewhere. “Let’s see what you got here, oh great Master Nanase.”

Haruka shuffled aside, allowing Rin to look at his drawing. “It’s not much,” Haruka grumbled.

Rin leaned over his shoulder, taking in a sharp breath. “What, are you kidding?” he said. “It’s _incredible._ I mean, it looks just like me.” He paused. “I mean, not that _I’m_ what makes it particularly incredible. Just, you know.”

Haruka laughed. “I get it, Rin.”

Rin nestled himself into Haruka’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. “So, what now?”

“Mm.” Haruka covered Rin’s hands with his own. “Now, you help me make dinner. And tomorrow I’ll start painting.”

“...Will you need me again for that part?” Rin asked warily.

Haruka nodded. “Yeah. And you’re gonna have to hold it even _longer._ ”

Rin groaned. “God damn it."

* * *

“You might want to change the position of your arm a bit, so it doesn’t fall asleep,” Haruka said from the floor. He was marking the position of Rin’s body parts on the couch with little bits of painter’s tape.

“...That won’t mess up your painting or anything?” Rin scratched his head.

“No.” Haruka placed another bit of tape near Rin’s foot. “You went to the bathroom, right?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

Haruka nodded. “Good. But I’ll give you a break about three hours in, just in case.”

Rin blinked. “Three _hours?_ ”

Haruka stood up. “I told you this would take all day. Possibly even a couple days, depending on how much the paint wants to cooperate today.”

“I know, but…” Rin covered his face with a hand. “When you say how long it’s gonna take in _hours,_ somehow it feels longer.”

“...You can fall asleep, if you want.”

Rin huffed. “Maybe I will. At least put some music on or something.”

Haruka nodded, fiddling with his phone. “Sure. As long as we don’t have to listen to that angsty rock music you like so much.”

Rin snorted. “No, I definitely won’t be able to fall asleep listening to _that._ Just put on whatever you want. I’ll just be over here zoning out, I guess.”

“Okay.”

Rin settled into position as Haruka got to work mixing paint. Faint piano music started to tinkle from the speaker somewhere in a corner of the room. Rin sighed, closing his eyes.

For a while, the room was filled with nothing but the pleasant sounds of soft music and the brush strokes on Haruka’s canvas. Rin smiled a little, feeling quite at peace.

It was, of course, a rather inopportune time to remember that he was absolutely stark naked in front of his boyfriend, and there was nothing he could do about it at the present moment.

_Oh._

Rin swallowed, his eyes fluttering open. If he got a boner now, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t even move for--how long had it been?--there must have been at least another hour left. _Fuck._ The worst part was, Haruka was probably entirely unaffected. He’d been drawing naked people long enough to be totally desensitized to someone lying on a couch with their dick out. So Rin was definitely suffering alone.

He exhaled slowly through his nose, closing his eyes again. _Relax, Matsuoka._ He focused all his energy on thinking of the absolute most un-sexy things he knew. Getting scratched by a cat when trying to pet it. Tripping on the curb while going for a jog around the neighborhood. Filling his car up with gas.

Oh, _damn it,_ he couldn’t even think of the most _mundane_ insert-part-A-into-slot-B thing without getting affected now. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t a horny teenager anymore.

“Hm.” Haruka’s voice snapped Rin out of his reverie. “There’s still a little time left, but I think this is a good place to stop for now.” He set his paintbrush aside. “You can get up if you want to now, Rin.”

“...Right.” Rin was careful to pull on his sweatpants immediately this time. “I’m… gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Sure.”

Rin closed the door behind him, splashing his face with cold water. _What the hell?_ He didn’t have this problem yesterday. Maybe he should’ve gone back to the more uncomfortable position, so he could focus all his energy on the pain of holding himself up on an elbow instead of trying to pep talk himself out of an erection.

No. Rin shook his head. Matsuokas were _strong._ He could do this.

He walked confidently back out to the living room, shucking his pants off and plopping himself back onto the couch with as much cool indifference as he could muster. “Alright, Haru,” he said, “paint me like one of your French girls.”

Haruka tilted his head to one side, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t have any French girls.”

“That’s not--” Rin sighed. “Nevermind. Just. I’m ready for round two.”

Haruka nodded, setting up his supplies. “Okay."

* * *

Round two went about as well as round one.

By the two hour mark, Rin was practically sweating from the effort of simultaneously holding still and keeping his dick soft. He swallowed.

Haruka did not let him off easily this time--he painted right up until his alarm rang. Rin fidgeted from his position on the couch.

“Can I move yet?”

“Just a second,” Haruka said, painting a few more strokes. “Okay.”

Rin groaned, practically melting off of the couch. He pulled his pants back on and headed to the bathroom without another word.

When he returned, Haruka had taken off his apron and set aside his paints. “Are you hungry?” he asked, rolling his wrist around and cracking his knuckles.

“Uh.” Rin blinked. “Sure.” He was thoroughly distracted by Haruka’s sleeves, which were rolled up to his elbows. Why hadn’t he noticed that before?

“Good. Me too.” He picked up his phone, tapping through his contacts. “I want to order curry. You want pork?”

“...Yeah,” Rin said, tearing his eyes away. “Brown rice, if they have it.”

They ate their lunch quietly, Rin training his eyes anywhere except for on Haruka. Haruka, of course, master conversationalist that he was, only looked at him strangely, but said nothing.

“...I’ll clean up,” Rin offered as soon as Haruka was finished. He stood up briskly, collecting the takeout containers and bringing them to the trash.

“Rin.”

Rin’s shoulders tensed.

“Is something wrong?” Haruka asked. “You’re… quiet.”

Rin sighed. There wasn’t really any getting around this. “I’m fine. It’s just…” he winced at himself. “Well. It’s a little weird laying around naked for so long, and, you know. Not getting to touch you, or anything.”

Haruka said nothing for a long minute.

“Sorry,” Rin laughed. “I know that’s probably the last thing you want to be thinking about when you’re just trying to paint. But there you go.”

“No.”

Rin turned around, raising an eyebrow. “No?”

“I mean,” Haruka furrowed a brow. “I mean, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, or anything.” Haruka touched his chin. “I didn’t even think about that sort of thing, to be honest.”

“...Oh.”

“I didn’t mean that in a _bad_ way,” Haruka corrected, shaking his head. “I just mean, when I draw you, or paint you, or something… I’m just appreciating you from a purely aesthetic point of view.”

Rin chuckled. “Well thanks, I guess.” He wasn’t sure if that made him feel any better, but his stomach still flipped a bit.

Haruka stared at him quizzically. “...Do you want to do it when we’re done?”

Rin flinched. “Huh?”

“That’s what this is about, isn’t it?”

“Well…” Rin closed his eyes, running a hand over his face. “Well, _yeah._ You don’t need to like, _do_ anything about it though. I’m just being stupid.”

“But I want to.”

Rin snorted. “ _Now_ he wants to.”

“Well, I always want to,” Haruka said matter-of-factly.

Rin peered at Haruka, lowering his hand from his face. “Like, _all_ the time?”

Haruka rolled his eyes. “Not _all_ the time,” he said impatiently, as if Rin were a child. “But I always want to, if you do.”

“...I don’t think you realize how often that actually is,” Rin murmured.

Haruka stood, crossing the room to look Rin in the eye. “I think I have an idea.” He took Rin’s hands in his own, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. He smiled. “If it’s as often as I do.”

Rin’s mouth felt dry. “...Oh,” he said dumbly.

Haruka leaned in to give him a gentle peck on the lips. “We can worry about that later though. Right now, I really want to get back to… appreciating you from an aesthetic point of view.”

Rin groaned. “You’re gonna kill me, Haru, I swear.”

* * *

Knowing what was awaiting him after the session did not make things any easier for Rin--in fact, it made things _worse._

Haruka’s blank expression as he painted did not make things any easier, either. It was like he was torturing Rin on _purpose._

It was kind of a turn-on.

“Stop getting hard,” Haruka murmured as he diligently continued painting. “You’re going to ruin the painting.”

Rin huffed. “I’m _not._ ”

“Okay.”

Rin clenched his fist. He knew for a _fact_ his dick was currently as limp as a wet noodle, and he would be _damned_ if he popped a stiff one out of sheer annoyance.

...God, even just _thinking_ about having a boner was making his blood run hot. What the fuck was wrong with him today?

Well, two could play at this game.

“Hey, Haru…” Rin drawled, doing the best he could to hide his shaking voice. “Bet you’re looking forward to getting your hands on me later, huh~?”

“Stop talking,” Haruka grunted. “I’m trying to block out your face.”

Rin pouted. _Damn it._

“Besides,” Haruka said lightly, “who said we were going to do anything later?”

Rin’s face fell. Oh _hell_ no.

“But--”

“I said _stop talking._ ”

Rin shut his mouth.

Haruka continued painting, his expression entirely unaffected. Rin did his best not to glance over at him--no, that only made things worse. He closed his eyes, trying to think un-sexy thoughts again. Coffee burning the roof of his mouth. His phone dying on the way home. Getting a bucket of ice water dumped on his head. Cold shower. Cold shower. Cold shower.

Finally, Haruka set his brushes aside. “Okay,” he announced, touching a finger to his chin. “I think that’s enough for one day. Do you want to see?”

Rin sighed, rolling himself off the couch and into a pair of pants once more. “Let’s see how much I ruined the painting,” he grumbled. He stopped in front of the canvas, his mouth falling open with a soft _pop._

The painting wasn’t quite finished yet, but there was no mistaking it--that was definitely Rin. Even in just a few broad brush strokes, Haruka had managed to capture just the right amount of likeness--the set of his jaw, the way the light caught his hair, his firm but flexible body belying just the right amount of strength.

And further down, below his belly button, a flat plane of _nothing._

Rin snorted. “Now you’re just making fun of me.”

Haruka rolled his eyes. “I’ll fill in the details tomorrow. I won’t need you around for most of it, so you can take a break.”

Rin sighed in relief. “Great. Can we have sex now?”

“So vulgar,” Haruka _tsked_ , turning around to face Rin. “Don’t worry, Rin. I’ll take good care of you.”

Rin snaked his arms around Haruka’s neck, smiling fondly. “You’re too good to me, Haru.”

* * *

“So when’s the gallery opening?”

Haruka sat up, the bedcovers falling from his chest. “I’m sorry?”

Rin propped himself up on one arm. “You know. When you’re gonna show off your painting of my hot body for the whole world to see.” He still wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that part, but he supposed if it was _art,_ it was tasteful enough.

“Oh.” Haruka blinked. “I’m not exhibiting this one.”

Now it was Rin’s turn to sit up. “What?”

“I decided… I don’t want anyone else to see you like that.” Haruka said, turning his eyes away with a blush high on his cheeks. “So this one’s just for me.”

“Huh.” Rin flopped back down on the bed. So that answers that question. “I guess that’s fine.”

“...You seem disappointed.”

“Not really,” Rin said, waving a hand in the air. “Just… where are we going to put it?”

Haruka pointed to the wall across from their shared bed. “Right there?”

Rin hit him with a pillow.

“Well, where else am I supposed to put it, on our front door?”

“No!” Rin laughed. “I don’t know. I guess you can put it in here. It’s just weird.”

Haruka laid down next to Rin, rubbing a hand against his bare shoulder. “What’s weird about it?”

Rin sighed. “I don’t know. It just feels embarrassing, looking at myself like that. It’s like… it feels like it’s too much.”

“That’s how I always see you,” Haruka replied honestly.

Rin scrunched his face. “Haru.”

“Don’t cry, Rin.”

“I’m not crying!” Rin cried.

“It’s okay,” Haruka said, shuffling closer to wrap his arms around Rin and envelop him in a tight hug.

Rin hugged back. “Sorry. I just got really overwhelmed for a second. I don’t know.”

“I said it’s okay,” Haruka said, giving Rin a squeeze.

“Mmf.” Rin squeezed back. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Haruka said softly. “Go to sleep, I’ll clean up.”

Rin sniffed.

“...Are you seriously getting emotional over that?”

“Shut up!” Rin threw another pillow at Haruka.

Haruka dodged it, laughing his way to the bathroom, while Rin drifted off to sleep at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of imagined this as a post-retirement situation, where Haruka paints to keep himself busy and occasionally make a bit of money. I just love retired Rin & Haru where they can just chill and settle down and be stupidly in love. That's the good stuff~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
